battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events
Color Code Birth Marriage Death 0 - 960s July 31, 137: '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden is born. 970s '''970: King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the First and Valborg of the Wild East have their first child, a daughter named Eleanora Rose Haddock. 977: Sturgeon Halibut Haddock and his twin brother Sturdyfist are born in the Wilderwest palace. 980s 990s 991: '''The Warden leaves Bloedrest to travel among the mortal realm. '''992: '''Sven Bergman (Grey's father) is born. '''993: '''Ingrid Anderson (Grey's mother) is born. 1000s '''1000: '''Pitch Black is born. '''1001: Sturdyfist Haddock dies in battle against the Wildest North. February 24, 1002: '''The chief of the Wilder South city of Yrus has a daughter named Iona. 1010s 1010 1011 '''1011: King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock marries Gunnhild Grey. 1012 1013 1014 January 2: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is born in the Wilderwest palace. '''December 25: '''Ken Lindholm is born in the Wild West. 1015 1016 1017 '''July 23: Haddock's cousin Elin is born. 1018 April 29: '''Mera Violet is born in the Wilder North. 1019 '''March 8: '''Darien Whiteland is born. 1020s 1020 '''December: Iona becomes engaged to Chrom, Prince of the Wilder South Berserkers. Pitch and Iona Black elope from the Wilder South to Central West. 1021 February 24: Hunter Lindholm is born in the Wild West. May: Seven-year-old Gareth the Second gets in a fight with his peer Rockguts Wodinsson. September 30: Maya Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. 1022 March: '''The Haligan Tribe is attacked by another tribe, and Chief Hroar, Sven Bergman, Ingrid Anderson, and Einar Bergman are forced to retreat with other survivors. The tribe discovers an island off the coast of the Wilderwest region and claim it as their new home. '''April 14: '''Sven Bergman and Ingrid Anderson get married on Haligan Island. 1023 '''November 21: Seasick is born. 1024 January 10: Grey Bergman is born. March 13: Akkey Black is born at the border of Central West and Wild West. 1025 March 15: Akira Skye is born. April 3: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss is born in Port Krum. May: Eleven-year-old Gareth the Second tries to run away from home on one of his father's ship to "go adventuring." October 26: '''Treepelt is born. 1026 '''1026: Akkey shows signs of nix power. Maya doesn't tell anyone. July 6: Toshioka Kiri is born. September 19: Ingrid Rehan is born. 1027 December: '''An epidemic suddenly swipes through the Haligan Island Village causing all the children, including Grey, to become very sick. Hroar, Grey's father Sven, and the other warriors search to find a cure, but when they return with the medicine, they see that Grey is the only survivor. 1028 '''March 11: Clover Rose is born. April 28: '''Aneeki, later known as Warren, is born to Lorandi and Rynnaelda Alvarsson. '''May 4: '''Greg Ericson is born. '''September 14: Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless is born in the Wilder North. November: Because of a perceived affront of honor, Gareth the Second almost murders his elder Seabeard. 1029 September 13: '''Asha Stenberg is born. 1030s 1030 '''June 27: Elia Rehan is born. 1031 June: Gareth the Second is made Captain of the Guard in the Wilderwest kingdom. He travels to the northern border of the Wilderwest to protect it from their antagonistic neighbors. December: '''Gareth the Second engages in a battle with his country's longstanding enemies, the Wildest North. He wins the battle and the Wildest North General Toran surrenders. Haddock proceeds to kill the man by stabbing him in the face, and subsequently murders Toran's second-in-command Prince Patir. 1032 '''April 23: Eva Lindholm dies. Ken Lindholm leaves home and joins the Wilder South Berserkers. August: Gareth the Second and his regiment of Wilderwest soldiers attack a caravan of Wilder North merchants. He accuses them of being spies and attacks them for their lack of cooperation, even torturing one of the women with a hot iron rod in front of her eight year old child. Later, the merchants are proven to be completely innocent of any of the charges of which Gareth accused them. September 29: Gareth the Second kills his fellow Wilderwest guard Rockguts Wodinsson. He is put in prison. October 2: King Sturgeon Halibut Haddock disowns and banishes Gareth from the Wilderwest kingdom. November: Haddock meets Mera Violet in her Wilder North village when he stops inside her father's inn. Haddock becomes drunk and punches Asvard. He is thrown out into the street for the bar fight he causes, but Mera convinces her father to let him stay the night in the inn anyway. 1033 July: Haddock's political enemies find out his location. He flees the Wilder North village in which he has settled, and Mera chooses to run away with him. 1034 1034: The Blacks befriend the Andersons from the nearby village. May 9: '''Grey wanders into the forest and finds an orphaned Night Fury, she named Shadow. '''June: '''Darien implements the school that the Tezzeret attends; he begins fracturing Tezz's mind. 1035 '''March 13: '''Iona is killed by her ex-fiance and Pitch Black is captured. Ken brings Maya to his home in the Wild West town of Kellian. Akkey stays with the Andersons. '''March 20: Ken Lindholm is killed. April 3: '''Hunter receives the letter from Ken. '''May 6: Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second and Mera Violet get married in a small Wilder North village. 1035: Stonegit Elmiss is attacked by Orskaf Donz because the boy refuses to help the older man kill a Deadly Nadder. Stonegit wakes up with a skewed right eye and a dent on his head on that same side. 1036 1036: Stonegit Elmiss leaves Port Krum. July: ' Darien becomes a Councilmember at age 17. '''November: ' All half-breeds are routed from High Central to live in villages to the South, later to become known as the Exodus. Half-breed persecution begins to spread. 1037 '''January: Pitch Black begins working for the goddess Hel. April: Haddock and Mera learn that the Wildest North is secretly preparing to attack the Wilderwest. Mera and her husband rally a militia of Wilder North men and women and begin marching toward the Wilderwest to fight Haddock's old enemies. May: '''While sailing with her family, Seasick begins to take a serious interest in dragons. '''September: Haddock's militia engages an enemy near the Wilderwest border. Fire is exchanged before they realize this is a regiment of Wilderwest men, and he seeks to stop the fight. However, Haddock learns that his father has been hit by an arrow and killed. Sturgeon Halibut Haddock pardons his son, and Gareth the Second is coronated as the new King of the Wilderwest. November: Akkey Black hears about King Haddock. 1038 February: Mera and Gareth Haddock adopt Akkey shortly before she turns fifteen years old. April: Seasick encounters a Monstrous Nightmare for the first time and begins to learn Dragonese June 6: Egil Ander Haddock is born in the Wilderwest palace. August: '''Darien finishes construction of the Grounded Dungeon and begins imprisoning criminals and half-breeds. He makes a deal with the Empress to have the Warden guard the prisoners and he embeds her inside a golem to guard the dungeon. '''September: Akkey Black decides to go to the Wilderwest. 1040s 1040 1040: Dario sacrificially dies to save Vox Arnason's life. May: '''Treepelt runs away from home to join the half-breed rebellion. '''July: '''Lillith makes the contract to save Kiri from debilitating illness. Not long after, they begin fighting witches together. 1041 '''January: '''Lillith goes insane and turns into a witch. '''July 19: Melira is born. August 2: Maya and Hunter get married. September 3: '''Frederick Lindholm dies. Hunter becomes the new Wild West criminal doctor. '''December: Haddock begins sheltering half-breeds in his kingdom to protect them from High Central's violence. 1042 January: Tree joins Haddock's army to help protect half breeds and forges a friendship with Akkey. April: Akkey becomes Chief of the Stoic Hearts. 1043 September: '''Treepelt is captured in a riot and sent to the Grounded Dungeon with altered memories of the rebellion. 1044 '''January 17: Signy Rose Haddock is born. February: '''The Warden possesses Treepelt. '''April: Haddock is captured by Klara and the people of High Central. They imprison him in the Grounded Dungeon, where he is questioned by Darien Whiteland. Haddock learns that Treepelt is the Warden of the dungeon and attacks her. She in turn has him chained in the second lowest cell of the Grounded Dungeon. However, Haddock soon finds a luminescent dragon in cell which bears a message from other prisoners in higher levels of the dungeon; he begins to use the dragon as a means to communicate with other Grounded Dungeon inmates and starts drafting a plan of escape. June: Akkey starts gathering together outside forces for Haddock's escape. 1045 January 13: '''Tezzeret Verdile is imprisoned. '''January 21: '''The Battle of the Grounded Dungeon begins. The prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon break free and fight against the Warden, Treepelt, and secure themselves in an ice fortress, which becomes their camp. '''January 22: January 23: January 24: January 25: '''The rebels take advantage of Treepelt's temporary retreat to prepare weapons and send scouts to spy on her, as well as celebrate with a feast. The Warden sneaks into the dragon nursery and kidnaps Changewing eggs. '''January 26: January 27: The Warden attacks twice, but Major General Jokul Frosti with Berserkers and Dragon Whisperer Brook with Whispering Deaths save them. The Warden controls the Alpha Emily, while Chief Akkey and the other rebels try to convince Tree to fight from within. The Warden threatens to harm her, forcing King Haddock to retreat. The rebels then have a strategic meeting. January 28: '''Kiri, followed by Clover Rose and Quick Slippy, goes on a rescue mission for the Changewings but is lost in a labyrinth underneath the Grounded Dungeon. The Warden comes and tells them to fear the labyrinth and possesses them. Grey arrives at the seemingly abandoned dungeon with Shadow; at a complete loss as to what to do, she and Shadow both spot the ice fortress and find the rebel camp, where they first meet Ingrid Rehan and learn about the Rebellion. Grey then immediately decides to stay and join the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. '''January 29: '''The Warden attacks the rebels again with her three prisoners, but Haddock still refuses to yield. A horrible battle ensues, with Kiri and Clover getting injured and Quicky Slippy attacking Haddock. The Warden unexpectedly surrenders, and they take her back to camp. Haddock interrogates the Warden in her cell. Chief War Strategist Vox Arnason returns from his scouting mission and attempts to free Tree from the Warden. They seemingly succeed, but as her manacles are unlocked, she stabs Vox in the heart. He dies and receives three Viking funerals. Haddock is enraged and orders everyone who had been possessed be locked up. Kiri and a number of the rebels leave in protest. Akkey leaves during the night, hearing of a Great Magic that could bring Vox back. Elia sneaks in and speaks with Treepelt and the Warden in their cell. '''January 30: A hooded stranger shows himself to Akkey and sends her to Purgatory. He also shows himself to Tree and Haddock, who had taken some time off to mourn Vox's death. Tree escapes her cell, believing herself to be a danger to everyone, battling Jokul Frosti along the way. The stranger intercepts her and begins leading her to the lake. The camp organizes several search parties to find Tree. Kierra Starlord is possessed and incarcerated. Nate warns Haddock and Warren of an assassin after the king's life. The stranger contacts Vox in Purgatory that night and brings him Akkey, whom he has kidnapped, to explain what happened to the scout. January 31: 'The stranger leads Treepelt to the lake, having previously visited Vox during the night. He creates a contact between the two lovers, but when the Warden tries to touch the water against the stranger's warnings, Vox jumps in himself and is sent to Hel. At camp, the Stranger offers King Haddock freedom in exchange for a price, but only gives cryptic answers when Haddock asks for more information. Enraged, Haddock begins to question the Stranger with physical force, pulling out a knife, before Peach intervenes. They lock the Stranger up in one of the fortress' cells. '''February 1: '''Frosti betrays Haddock by attempting to kill him. He is chased by Emily, Kiri and Grey and arrested and locked up. Kiri confronts Haddock about his earlier actions; he welcomes her back to the rebellion, but she leaves again, still cold about his treatment of the rebels. Hemlock interrogates both the stranger and Frosti with inconclusive results. Treepelt is approached by the stranger while on the run, and the Warden promises to deliver him the king's soul in order to bring Vox back. '''February 2: '''Frosti escapes imprisonment and attempts to freeze Haddock's heart. Stonegit stops him and disables him long enough to allow Haddock to kill Frosti when he struggles to escape. Stonegit desperately scrambles to get Haddock healed from the frozen heart. Hemlock provides Stonegit with books on fire magic. '''February 3: '''After working through the night and falling asleep at his work, Stonegit successfully thaws the king's heart. Jokul Frosti is brought back to life through the work of Blue, the second time that Blue has done this for Frosti. He is reincarnated as Jack Frost with no memories of his previous life. '''February 4: ' '''February 5: '''Treepelt encounters Jack Frost outside of camp, and the Warden recognizes him as Jokul and tries to attack him. Emily intervenes and the Warden is troubled by her explanation of how much the rebels have been hurt by her actions, and runs away. Later, Haddock encounters Jack, but Blue quickly diffuses the situation and promises to explain and that Jack is harmless now. Akkey, trapped in Purgatory by the stranger, is visited by him. He is unwilling to explain his motives but provides a way for her to get back to the mortal world. When she refuses out of suspicion, he pushes her in--but not before she sees his identity: Pitch Black, her father and Haddock's comrade during their younger years. '''February 6: '''Treepelt reaches the main camp and the Warden tries to possess Blue, but is stopped by Jack and Kiri and locked up. Jack's memories return to him and Blue explains what he did to save Jack. Akkey appears in the camp through a mysterious portal and Hemlock quietly takes her to her cabin a distance from the camp. When Akkey wakes, Hemlock subtly influences her with a mysterious power, keeping her from telling Haddock what the stranger's identity is. Hemlock finds out herself. '''February 7: '''Haddock visits Treepelt where she is healing in a guarded infirmary and attempts to get more information about the Warden. She lies about needing the King to bring Vox back in order to lure him to sacrifice the his own soul. He leaves after the emotional exchange, telling her that he will consider it. Hemlock converses with a shape-shifting messenger. Warren, Nate, Greg and Grey make camp near the weapon smugglers. '''February 8: '''Jack unwittingly lets more of his memory slip around Haddock, and the King and Emily confront Blue and Jack about Jokul's rebirth and whether or not it is safe. Grey updates Haddock on the smuggled weapons mission. '''February 9: '''The smuggled weapons mission retrieves the weapons and brings them back to camp. Bree and Grey move the stolen weapons back to the arsenal. While they are moving the weapons, the Alpha comes onto the scene asking Grey, Warren and Bree how the mission went. Grey explains that the mission was a complete success and that they managed to find the weapons and captured the criminals. Alpha helps put the weapons away, and Grey tells her that Haddock and the others went on their mission, something the Alpha had missed because she was somehow knocked out after talking to Hemlock and Jack. Later, Stonegit brings Jack to Haddock and tries to convince him that Jack truly means no harm. During the conversation, Haddock's frozen heart acted up again, and is healed after Jack encourages Stonegit to perform an act of true love. '''February 10: '''Blue approaches Stonegit as he practices and informs the bodyguard about the history of the rebels and the Warden. Haddock joins the conversation and assures Stonegit he does not intend to give up his soul for Vox's. Blue offers to cast spells of protection on the King but he refuses out of wariness. At Stonegit's anxiety over what happened the day before, the King spills his unsure feelings, calms down and informs Stonegit that they are going to the lake, and brings his bodyguard with him. Akkey, having returned from Pitch's and Hemlock's clutches, approaches Tree to check on her, and Treepelt, disoriented and angry, turns on Akkey, yelling at her for being selfish and wanting Vox. Akkey breaks down in front of Treepelt and she snaps out of it, both Tree and the Warden apologizing to her. They are interrupted by Haddock's arrival. The party of Treepelt, Haddock, Stonegit and Akkey travel to the lake where Pitch Black awaited. '''February 11: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels have a rowdy camp-wide feast, during which Tezzeret Verdile first enters the camp. Stonegit Elmiss also stumbles into the Great Hall halfway through the night, much to the astonishment of the king. February 12: February 13: February 14: February 15: February 16: February 17: February 18: February 19: February 20: February 21: February 22: February 23: February 24: February 25: February 26: February 27: February 28: March 1: March 2: March 3: March 4: Vox suffers heart failure at the same time that Akkey experiences extreme head trauma and receives her memories again. Vox is taken care of, and as the rebels tend to him, Dust takes over Akkey. The Warden and Stonegit challenge the valkyrie to a duel. Stonegit Elmiss fights the Valkyrie Dust, who is inhabiting Akkey Black's body. Dust takes over Stonegit's mind and forces him to shoot a magic blast of fire into King Haddock's chest, seemingly killing him instantly. March 5: The Grounded Dungeon Rebels hold a funeral for King Haddock. Mera Violet Haddock arrives at the camp with her children, Egil and Signy, and she becomes a resident. March 6: The people of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion decide that Mera Haddock will preside as Queen, while Stonegit Elmiss will be in charge of the army and defenses. March 7: March 8: March 9: March 10: March 11: March 12: March 13: March 14: March 15: March 16: March 17: March 18: March 19: March 20: March 21: March 22: March 23: March 24: March 25: March 26: March 27: March 28: March 29: March 30: March 31: April 1: Orskaf Donz leads the First Regiment of soldiers from Valhalla up to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. He meets with King Haddock, suggesting the king sign a contract to fight for Odin in Ragnarok. However, because Orskaf has Stonegit raped and Haddock branded a slave, the King of the Wilderwest desperately turns to Hel instead and turns over all the Rebels' souls to her. April 2: '''Akkey tries to leave discreetly to start her mission as an agent of Hel, but runs into and accidentally wounds Treepelt in doing so. Haddock and Stonegit meet and discuss the recent events and the tension between them. Kiri continues fighting witches, at one point detaching her own arm to do so. '''April 3: '''Nala encounters Orskaf's camp and learns of his violence against the rebels and is thrown out of the camp. Hel heals her wounds and offers her a position as an agent, and Nala accepts. Kiri cuts off her own leg as her contracted corruption grows. Stonegit meets Haddock's family. '''April 4: '''King Haddock assembles the people and tells them they will fight for Hel in Ragnarok. The people balk, but in the end, Haddock retains his kingship. Haddock then promotes Grey to be his second-in-command giving her the title of Lady of the United Revolutionaries. '''April 5: April 6: April 7: April 8: April 9: April 10: April 11: April 12: April 13: April 14: April 15: April 16: April 17: April 18: April 19: April 20: April 21: April 22: April 23: April 24: April 25: April 26: April 27: April 28: April 29: April 30: '''Walpurgisnacht destroys Perch Hall. '''May 16: '''The Grounded Dungeon Rebellion finally goes to war against Orskaf's army in Ragnorak. '''May 20: '''Lady Grey, Nala, and the other rebellions reach the shrine of Midgardsormr and face several tests to remake the pact between humans and dragons. '''May 27: Treepelt Halfpaw and Vox Arnason get married in the Grounded Dungeon. October 2: '''Asha's daughter, Siri is born. '''December 27: Mera Haddock gives birth to twins, Jonas Aerin Haddock and Sindri Stonegit Haddock. 1046 1046: The Black-Lindholm family travels to Iona's old Wilder South village, Yrus, and settles a score with Chrom, now king. He dies and his son, Gaius, becomes King of the Wilder South Berserkers. A peace treaty is signed between the two sides. By right, Maya becomes the chief of Yrus. June 10: Maya gives birth to Iona Lindholm. 1047 February 23: '''Liam Arnason is born. '''September 17: '''Lila Ericson is born. '''December 21: Seasick and Ellidi get married. 1048 May: '''After three years, Ragnorak finally ends, and the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion is allowed to come out of hiding and leave the Dungeon forever to return home. '''November: Tezz dies in a Central skirmish, sacrificing himself for Maralen. 1049 February: '''Another Viking tribe, the Barbaric Burglars, comes to Grey's homeland, Haligan Island seeking for new land. When Chief Hroar refuses to hand it over, the Haligans and the Burglars go to war. Sven Bergman, Grey's father, is killed in battle. Upon returning from the war, Chief Hroar informs Grey that she is to become the next Chief of the Haligan Tribe, which she accepts. '''June 2: Eydís, Seasick's first child is born. 1050s 1050 May 21: Grey Bergman becomes chief of the Haligan Tribe. October 29: '''Grey's uncle Einar introduces her to his new apprentice, Brandt Felman. 1051 '''January 10: Havelock, Seasick second child is born. March 4: '''Kendra Arnason is born. 1052 '''May 28: Hafdís, Seasick's third child is born. June 26: '''Grey Bergman marries Brandt Felman on Haligan Island. '''November 24: '''Warren gives birth to twins Jari and Kettil Ericson. 1053 '''March 24: '''Sven Felman is born. '''September 22: Særós, Seasick's fourth child is born. 1054 1054: Akkey Black's hair starts turning black. She uses dyes to keep it white for a while but eventually stops and lets it change. April 7: '''Dagny Felman is born. 1055 '''February 9: Øyarr, Seasick's fifth child is born. 1055: Egil flirts with Melira, but she learns he also has affections for another woman. He tries to make it up by taking her to a picnic on a mountain slope. This picnic, however, makes Egil late to return to the Wilderwest for a swordmanship test. King Haddock, angered, postpones the test. Egil considers running away from the Wilderwest kingdom with Melira. 1055: Egil the Second, son of Egil Anders Haddock, is born in a small village outside the Wilderwest palace. December 28: '''Kari Felman is born. 1056 '''July 17: Eifrid, Seasick's sixth child is born. 1057 November 21: Eivi, Seasick's seventh child is born (and shares a birthday with her mother). 1058 1059 April 30: Halley, Seasick's eighth child is born. July 19: Egil Ander Haddock marries Brega Horstdottir. September 14: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to Eva Violet Haddock. November: '''Liam becomes friends with Nalaagura. 1060s 1060 '''July 18: '''Melira gives birth to her son, Anders. '''August 12: Brega Horstdottir Haddock gives birth to her second daughter, Sara Avara Haddock. October 15: Ísey, Seasick's ninth child, is born. 1061 July: '''Central merchants enter the Arnason's village on their move south, and three of their boys harass and bully Liam. Nala comes to his rescue and the two become even closer friends. '''July: '''Grey experiences a miscarriage, which unfortunately leads to her losing her and Brandt's fourth child. 1062 '''March 19: Skári, Seasick's tenth and final child is born. 1062: Egil meets Melira's son Anders in a small bar. 1063 1064 February 24: '''Egil Haddock and Brega get divorced. '''April: '''Melira meets Miri at a small bar in Wilder South, and ends up buying her a drink - or three. '''June: '''Kelzsam P'aeil, the Praetor, begins appearing to and taunting Nalaagura about killing their family and absorbing their souls for his own profit. He lies and says that in the end they will all come back through the power of the Empress. Nala is distraught, but dismisses his threats. '''August: '''Liam realizes that Nala is the one who killed his father through possessing his mother. Upset, he runs away, but listens to the Warden when she explains how it worked out in the end. Kendra follows them and scolds Liam for running away. While they are gone, hostile Central merchants storm the Arnasons' village and begin burning it down. Liam and Kendra run back to help but Vox and Tree order them to run through Nala, and they leave after nearly being killed by the same boys that had bullied Liam before. The two children go on the run to escape Central. '''September: '''The Guardian goes in search of the Warden and finds her taking care of Kendra and Liam. He joins their group with much reluctance from Liam in order to stay safe and protect his sibling from the Praetor. 1065 1066 1067 '''1067: '''Stonegit Elmiss encounters two young boys, Dag and Eg, in the palace courtyard, and realizes that Eg, actually Egil the Second, is the prince's eldest son. 1068 '''June 3: Jonas Haddock marries Cara Anderrson and Egil marries Avara Aslaug in a double wedding ceremony. 1069 October 4: Cara Anderrson Haddock gives birth to Stefan Halibut Haddock. 1070s 1070 April 26: '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second is taken by his old political enemy, King Eindride of the Wildest North, in the middle of battle. Haddock is executed by the headsman's axe and his head is delivered to his eldest son Egil. Stonegit captures King Eindride and drafts a contract that places the Wilderwest in charge of the Wildest North. Egil Ander Haddock becomes the next King of the Wilderwest. '''September 15: Avara Aslaug Haddock gives birth to Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Third. 1071 May 4: Egil Haddock and Avara get divorced. 1072 October 25: '''Grey's mother, Ingrid Bergman dies from pneumonia. 1073 1074 1075 '''January 5: Cara Andersson Haddock gives birth to Jonas' second son, Adthal Stein Haddock. 1076 1077 1077: '''Sven Felman marries Phelma Ferguson on Haligan Island. 1078 '''1078: '''Sven and Phelma's first son, Eric Felman is born. 1079 '''1079: '''Sven and Phelma's second son, Gustav Felman is born. '''1079: Grey's daughter, Dagny, and Seasick's son, Havelock, get married. December 9: Jonas Haddock dies in a skirmish. 1080s 1080 March 1080: '''Dagny and Havelock's first daughter, Freja Havelocksdottir is born. '''September 22: '''Grey Bergman retires as Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lady of the United Revolutionaries. Her son, Sven takes over as the next Chief of the Haligan Tribe and the new Lord of the United Revolutionaries for King Egil Haddock. 1081 1082 '''1082: '''Dagny and Havelock's second daughter, Olga Havelocksdottir is born. 1083 1084 '''October 28, 1084: Egil Haddock marries Valda. 1085 1085: '''Kari Felman marries Leif Balder. 1086 '''1086: '''Kari and Leif's son, Gunnar Balder is born 1090s '''1094: Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss dies when he is shot in the heart by a young boy named Sindri. March 13, 1096: Akkey Black dies before she wakes on the morning of her 86th birthday. 1100s 1107: Treepelt dies from sweating sickness. 1110: '''Grey Bergman's son, Sven retires as Chief of the Haligan Tribe and Lord of the United Revolutionaries and passes the role down to his first born son, Eric. '''1114: Blunt dies from excessive alcohol consumption. November 28, 1121: '''Grey's husband, Brandt Felman, dies from an illness. '''August 13, 1122: '''Grey Bergman dies peacefully in her sleep along with her dragon Shadow. '''July 31, 1137: '''Nala turns 1000. ' '''December 1138:' Seasick dies peacefully at the age of 115. Furious lights her pyre. 1200s 1204: Nala hurriedly saves Anipuha Ihe'ao on the southernmost Isle of the Wildest South from one of her chaotic cousins, inadvertently causing a legend that transforms into a cult surrounding her brief appearance that become known as the Landverðir. 1300s 1354: '''Nala and Glaeven X'aal birth their first child, Reneshon the Laird. '''1355: Glaeven dies at the hands of Nala after he attacks her in an attempt to take back his son. 1400s 1402: Nala births her second child, Ganmonah Zu the Scribe. 1483: Nala births her third child, Bia'donn Thma the Chieftain. 1500s 1538: '''Nala births her fourth child, Lixaci A'laa the Duchess. 1600s '''1622: Nala births her fifth child, Nyctyph Roe'm the Viceroy. 1659: Greg's soul visits the mortal realm from Hel to see Nala and her family. 1664: '''Nala births her sixth child, Shi'pai Oeh the Caesar. '''1699: The Laird discovers the Landverðir and pretends to be his mother in order to gain favor with them and manipulate them. 1700s 1759: Nala births her seventh child, Phijo Be'tipi the Witch. '''1782: '''Sean Dansson encounters the Empress unknowingly and indirectly lets her know that her children are alive. H'zola travels in her human form and encounters the Caesar, the Viceroy and the Witch on her journey north. She finally meets Nala in her family's lair. Category:Events